vadoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Menua
Location Menuea is a country that is located on the north-east of most maps. The country is a island country (about 1/2 the size of Australia). It's closest neighbors is Nearilus to the west and Ashar almost twice the distance to the south- southwest. There are a few important geographical features in Menuea. The Ashwaste A blackened desert nestled into a mountain range, named the blacked sierras, in the shape of an upside down U. This was the site where the country's leader rose to power The Sapharin River A river that originates from Lake Sapharin in the north-northeast. The river flows downwards, through the capital, by the blackened sierras, and other towns before emptying into the ocean and the port city of Trasite Sorrow Lakes NW of Menuea, a series of lakes and arable farmland. Rivers form off of the hills to the NW of the lakes, those rivers come together to create the come together the Forgear River (pronounced foe-gee-air) Climate Menuea is mostly a desert island. Most of the country is dunes and sand with little to no population. The areas around the coast are where most of the populace resides, due to around 40-60 off the coast being viable for farming. Government The government of Menuea was that of a monarchy. The leader of the country was a descendant of a royal line of humans, who ascend to power almost 700 years ago named Ammon. Ultimately the law was made by Ammon but control is later divided into seven dukedoms, which breaks down even further. Following the defeat of Ammon by the Dawn Breakers Nearilus has taken control of the country with the dukes serving as administrative liaison. Culture Religion Religion of any gods was illegal although people were allowed to worship Ammon; but not forced. Many chose to worship Ammon due to his role in ending the Skinrot epidemic and the fact that he conducts public miracles for the followers and citizens. As the country is currently in a state of disarray the religious practices of its people is unknown. Slavery Slavery is legal in Menuea. In order to become a slave you have to commit a crime, with different crime sentences carrying different lengths. theft = 5 years, murder = life. Keep in mind that elves live a long long time. Slave have almost no rights. Upon becoming a slave, you are branded, starting with your left bicep you are given a marking, which shows who owns you and what crime you committed. If you are a troublesome slave, your brand changes and your sentence increases. People who are guilty of murder, rape, treason, and perjury, are given a special mark, called the Mark of Shame Mark of Shame The mark is applied directly to the face and these slaves are generally bought to preform especially dangerous jobs. Also if you die while you are in slavery, a temple dedicated to Ammon will gather the bodies and continue their slavery as undead. usually the flesh is burnt away and the skelton is raised to preform menial but simple task This Slave culture has created a very harsh but very lawful society Category:Geo Category:Geography